Opposites attract!
by AkuRoku-MyOTP 813
Summary: A half demon a normal highschool girl A twisted love story!
1. Kill me now!

Opposites attract.

(Dedicated to Kinto :D)

I do not own Inuyasha or characters only story.

Chapter 1: Kill me now

Kagome got up feeling refreshed ready for her new school (But deep down she was scared).

Her mum started yelling at her for not getting to school on time, so Kagome ran fast towards the bus, there the bus waited along with a tall handsome half demon.

"Hey he yelled out to her"

But all that Kagome could say was "Shut up I'm late for school!"

He mumbled "Well someone's grumpy".

Kagome slapped the man on the back of his head.

"Ow….What was that for?" he said.

"Oh nothing just your idiocy" Kagome said back.

She left him there looking confused but very happy with him self _"She likes me"_ he

thought.

Kagome met up with her friend Kinto.

Kinto asked "Why are you so late"

Kagome replied "Some arrogant cocky jerk"

Kagome looked at her watch _"Great way to make friends with the teacher being late"_

She thought to herself.

Kagome arrived at her new high school, she slowly walked into her class seeing the guy she met before, and she sighed.

He looked at her entranced by her appearance, Kagome had long legs with black raven hair and deep expressive chocolate eyes that stared into your soul he gasped, and he felt like a super model just walked past him.

Kagome was quite frustrated with the man staring at her so she walked up to him and asked his name.

He said in a shaky tone "I..nuyasha", she answered back "STOP LOOKING AT ME INUYASHA!".

Kagome sat back down to see her best friend Kinto right beside her; Kinto could not help laughing at Kagome for the way she acted.

Inuyasha walked right up to her and kissed her, Kagome had enough _"That's it!"_ She thought.

Kagome punched him in the face and Inuyasha kicked her in the ankle, all of the sudden the kids were screaming "FIGHT…FIGHT…FIGHT!"

Kagome went to kick his crouch, Inuyasha dodged with ease "Ha!" he said.

The principle saw what was going on and yelled "Kagome come here!"

Kagome spitted at him disgusted, "Get out of my life" Kagome said.

2 Hours later….

Why is your daughter so violent "I don't know" the mother said.

"You should know" the principle told her.

Kagome was waiting outside for her punishment "Stupid selfish jerk" She said to herself.

Meanwhile back at school Miroku high-fived Inuyasha "Way to go for the hot girl!" he said.

Kikyo heard this and said "Excuse me I'm the hottest girl here".

She pashed Inuyasha in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha pushed her back and Kagome's face turned beetroot red her eyes twitched angrily.

"_What a slut"_ Kagome said under her breath, Kikyo lifted her skirt for all the boys to see, Kagome had seen enough she slapped Kikyo.

(A.N- Lol i hate Kikyo :D I think that just expressed my feelings about her! :D)

Afterwards Kagome ran into Kikyo, A nice girl named Sango approached her "Hey" Sango said sitting near Kagome. "Oh hi" Kagome said then smiled.

Just about when Sango was going to make a conversation with her, Kagome got hit by a giant paper snowball "Ouch…" she said, Inuyasha laughed _"Payback" _he said.

Kagome just sited there pissed off but still opened the paper.

In big huge letters it said (HEY SEXY) Kagome felt like dragging Inuyasha into hell and back as Kagome slapped Inuyasha at the back of his head. "Aww don't you like my joke?" Inuyasha said slyly.

~At Kagome's home~

"Mum! You cant you just cant!' Kagome argued with her mother.

"You will said" Kagome's mother.

Kagome stomped to her room, she did not like Inuyasha coming to her birthday not one little bit.

Inuyasha rang the doorbell along with Sango and her friends, Ayame, Rin and Kinto.

Kagome opened the door to see Inuyasha dressed in a tux and a top hat to cover his ears, Kagome blushed she must admit he did look handsome Inuyasha realized she was wearing a strapless cocktail dress, and blushed him self, they both stood there for awhile not knowing what to say. Kagome thought "_He looks so cute when he's a half demon with those cute ears!"_

Inuyasha thought, _"God she looks hot in that dress"_.

Sango clicked her fingers to interrupt the moment; Kagome led them in her house.

The girls went upstairs:

Sango

Kagome

Ayame

Rin

And Kagome's mother

Kinto.

And the boys went to the bathroom:

Miroku

Inuyasha

Kouga

Sesshomaru

Kyza.

Kagome put in her DVD Romeo & Juliet and the girls were jumping up and down excited, ready to watch the movie. Rin didn't notice Kinto raising a pillow above her head SLAM! Rin got hit with the pillow "Oh your so dead "Rin giggled.

"Quiet the movies about to start" Ayame said.

Kagome went out in the kitchen to make some popcorn, when she got back her whole bed was trashed with feathers. She laughed at this but then said "Don't you think we need tissues?"

The girls agreed not knowing what was going on in the bathroom.

~In the bathroom~

Miroku had suggested seeing who's (thing lol I don't wanna say it)

was bigger.

"And the winner is…..Inuyasha!, just before Inuyasha was applauded Kagome walked in seeing there things, Kagome screamed "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The girls heard her and was wondering what was going on, they walked in and laughed there head's off that Kagome fainted .All that Sango could say was "Nice Miroku"

Miroku walked up to her and touched her butt, and then she kicked his groin.

Miroku stumbled over in pain.

Inuyasha told everyone to get out they all left except for Kagome still unconscious.

Inuyasha quickly got dressed hoping she wouldn't see him.

1 hour later

Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha beside her watching over her.

"How do you feel?" he said nervously.

"Fine" she answered Kagome soon fell back to sleep and Inuyasha still watched her.

While she was asleep she was dreaming of Inuyasha kissing her and holding her.

Inu..yasha….Inuyasha I love you…. She said in her dream.

Inuyasha listened _"She love's me?" he thought._

Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha not there, she began to miss his presence she didn't know why, but she was longing to see him, his golden eyes his shimmering silver hair, his kindness, his heart full of love and his sense of humor.

_*__**A.N-Sorry for the koug/kag kiss, but thank me for making Kikyo sound like a whore :D If you read and review this it would be the best birthday present you guys could give me! ***_

It was autumn the leaves fell of the trees as Kagome sat up a tree, Inuyasha watched her and then she met his gaze, his golden eyes with her chocolate ones stared deep.

Kagome lost her concentration and fell, Inuyasha laughed until Kagome landed on top of him.

Kagome blushed red.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome muttered. "Hmm?" Inuyasha answered.

Kagome fumbled her words not knowing how to say this "Do you like me?" Inuyasha immediately blushed, "Um sorry I have a girlfriend" he said. "Oh" she said sadly.

"What's her name?" Kagome asked him. "It's none of your business!" Inuyasha

yelled back.

Kagome heard this and began to cry "You jerk!" she said tears blinding her.

Inuyasha just sighed deeply and walked away.

Kouga a wolf demon watched Kagome with Interest, he saw her raven hair and her chocolate eyes and instantly fell in love with her. (A.N- In other words Kouga thought damn she's fine! :D)

Kagome heard something come from behind her and looked up to see who it was.

It was Kouga he reached out a hand to her she accepted "Hi I'm Kouga" he said to her.

"Oh hi..." she said in sadness. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"A stupid jerk" Kagome told him. "I see…" He said back to her.

Kouga hugged her to make her feel better, and Kagome kissed him wishing in her heart it was Inuyasha she kissed. For some reason Kagome felt safe in Kouga's arms maybe it was because they reminded her of Inuyasha's

He kissed her back. Inuyasha saw the whole thing and steam was coming out of his

ears. "Hey you get your hands off her!" he yelled to Kouga. Kagome looked at him angrily and blushed she had no idea why he just yelled that out.

_His head human side thought "Way to go romeo!"_

_**Hi**__**s demon side thought "Don't let him touch your girl"**_

Inuyasha boiled in rage and punched Kouga, Kagome gasped. "Sit" she commanded Inuyasha. As soon as Kagome said sit Inuyasha felt himself crash to the ground.

Kagome laughed at this. "What was that for?" he growled at her. "For you being a selfish idiot!" she responded. Kouga quickly disappeared away from the argument before it got worse "That's right walk away coward!" he yelled back to him.

When Kagome got home she took out a sketchbook and drew Kouga kissing her, but it turned out to look like Inuyasha instead.

Kikyo met Inuyasha at school ready to make a fool of Kagome when Inuyasha would ask her out, she smiled evilly as he ran up to her.

Kikyo didn't expect this so soon her heart leapt for joy knowing that Inuyasha would be hers. Inuyasha took her hand and said "I'm sorry but… I love someone else"

"What?" she said surprised, "Who do you love?" she questioned him.

Ka- before Inuyasha could say her name Kikyo punched Inuyasha and said "You love Kagome that little pathetic loser?"

Inuyasha gulped and nodded slowly.

Anger burned up inside of Kikyo why did he love her? Kikyo was sure she was the most popular pretty girl in school. She wanted to hurt Kagome, make her feel pain emotionally and physically.

Hope you liked that! Chapter 2 is on the way!!!!

Find out when Kikyo gets jealous and….plans to win Inuyasha back what will happen? :D


	2. Sorry guyz next chap soon

**A.N Sorry guys!!! I got high school and you know teen life crap :P.**

**Anywayz chapter will be coming soon I promise!!!!**

**P.s I know thers no kinto in the anime but she's a friend on here so I thought what the hey I'll put her in it!! :D So if you wanna be a character just describe and bla bla bla :P**

**Characters name!**

**Description-----**

**Personality-----**

**Poor or rich?**

**Couple???**

**Other stuff :D**

**C'mon be a character in my story I know u wanna.**

**Ok I'll make a deal first one to give me 10 reveiws on this story getz too pash Inuyasha or whoevs u like!!! :P**

**Ahhh the power of persuasion ..hehe :D**


End file.
